


My Dear Little Light

by chrisemrys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Said attempt isn't graphic, Sort of suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haou felt that Judai was loosing his shine, he went in their soul to find why. And was surprised by what he discovored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Little Light

"Haou-sama! Haou-sama!"

The dark spirits were chanting for their supreme king, and it made Haou feel pleased. Pleased to see such loyalty to him. Of course he knew it was mostly because they were scarred of him.

Since the moment he took control of his light's body, he showed everyone how powerful he was, and conquered every little village and town he could. To make Super Polymerization. He was getting closer and closer to achieve it, the large town he destroyed today having given him a lot of soul.

 

As his army was ridding to his castle, Haou was deep in thoughts. The last few days, he felt that Judai was loosing his bright shine. It worried him, because he couldn't find why. But it was getting on his nerve, and he would find out why. Tonight, when he would fell asleep, he would go inside his soul.

 

Later that day, he was finally ready for bed. He had been on edge all the end of the day, getting annoyed by the time passing slowly. He almost threw his duel disk at his own servants and soldiers when some minutes ago they were either making sure he had eat well enough or asking orders for the night; blocking his way to his room.

 

He lay on the bad, close his eyes, and fell asleep rather quickly. He opened his eyes, seeing the black void and the mirrors that were his mind and soul. He concentrated, trying to find Judai's light. It slightly scared him to find it after some minutes. It wasn't normal at all. He went to the location of his light side, and froze when he saw him.

 

Judai was sitting, his back on a mirror, his head in his knee. His shoulder weren't quaking with sobs, but his pants were soaked weat, suggesting he had been crying. What shocked Haou the most was that he was surround by darkness. It wasn't Haou's darkness, but Haou could recognize it: it was the darkness that came in someone's heart from great sadness, pain and sorrow. He frowned, wondering what could have caused these feelings.

 

He walked toward him and stood right in front of him. No movement.

"Judai?" No reaction.

Haou's frown deepened, and he kneeled in front of the other brunette. He took his counterpart's chin in his hand, feeling something wet, and raised his head. The gold eyed brunette gasped and widdened his eyes at what he saw. Judai's eyes were a dull brown, tears falling on his eyes like waterfalls. Judai didn't seem to realize they were falling; actually it was like he wasn't realizing anything. Haou was horrified to see this, because it could only mean one thing: Judai was letting himself die. He was letting the darkness created by his sorrow devour him. Haou knew that the only way to save him was to find what caused his pain and to make it leave.

 

Haou frowned. Why was he thinking like this? After all, if Judai died, he would still live, even if they were two parts of the same soul. He would just not have a light side, but it shouldn't matter, right? His only goal was to create Super Polymerization and to rule over the 12 dimensions with an iron fist. He didn't need a light side for that. So why did he want to save him?

 

He looked at Judai, and sighed. Even if he couldn't understand it, he would never let him die. Ever. He sat besides him, and after a moment of hesitation, put his arm around his shoulder and pushed the other flat against his chest. Judai's arms came around his waist. Haou looked at him, only to see he was still unaware of everything around him. Haou made him sit on his laps and rest his head on Haou's shoulder, his face against Haou's neck. He hugged him tightly. The several blinks that results shown Judai was more self-conscious of his surrounding. The glance thrown at him and the shock that cross his face as well as a slight blush confirmed it.

 

"H-Haou? I-It's you?"

"Duh, do I look like someone else?"

"Why.... are you here?"

"Well I felt something was wrong and came, only to see you were trying mind suicide. What were you thinking?"

"Why do you care??" This took Haou off guard. Not only because he would have never think of Judai could respond like that to him (to anyone for that matter), but also because he couldn't find the answer. That bothered him to no end.

He felt his heart constricted when Judai started crying more.

"Why? Why do you care now? Why did you leave me all alone?" Judai buried his face in his chest, sobbing.

 

Haou widdened his eyes. So that was it? Judai felt pain from being alone? It was true that Haou hadn't gone see him since he took control of his body, but he would have never thought Judai was going to miss him. He was cut from his thoughts when Judai spoke again in a weak and broken voice.

"I thought... You really wanted to help me... You came to me when everyone had left me... It hadn't bothered me to give you control of my body, because I thought you would do what was good for me... But you never came back..."

Haou felt like someone had stabbed him. He still didn't understand what he was feeling, but he was sure of one thing: he had never wanted to hurt Judai. Hell, Judai was right: he wanted to help his look-alike. Because, after all, he was his light, and if someone hurt him, it was like they were hurting Haou himself.

 

Haou wanted to bang his head against a wall. He had realized that he had act the wrong way with Judai. He had gain Judai's trust when he took over him, and he never came back because he believed that Judai would always trust him. How wrong he was! If he didn't reassure the other brunette now, Judai would stop trusting him and die from his sadness. And Haou absolutly didn't want this.

He took a deep breath, knowing he would have to do something he hated: expose his true feeling.

 

"Judai... I'm sorry... " Judai looked at him in shock, but said nothing when he saw that Haou was struggling to tell him the truth hidden behind his cold mask. "I... wanted to help you, you're my light. But... It seems I did it wrong..."

"Haou..." Judai had realized what Haou was trying to say. Since they were two parts of the same soul, it was easy to understand the other. To Haou's surprise, he finally laughed. "You're really bad with being social..."

Haou glared a little at him, but he couldn't fight the warmth he felt in his chest when Judai smiled his bright smile at him. And it relieved him to no end to see that the darkness from his pain had vanished.

 

Judai looked at him, clearly hesitating to say or do something. Haou raised an eyebrow, but the look he gave him told Judai to trust his darker half. Judai gulped, and leaned forward. Haou's eyes widdened when he felt soft lips on his. It was only mere seconds before Judai pulled away, but it was enough to start a fire in Haou.

 

With a yelp, Judai found himself flat on the floor, Haou on top of him. He blushed, and gasped when Haou kissed him passionately. He then closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss he had waited for so long. Yes, Judai had been in love with Haou, since the moment he appeared to him right when he needed it. Haou pushed his knee between Judai's legs, making him moan. Haou dove his tongue in the other's mouth, and explored it. Judai didn't even try to fight for dominance, he knew he couldn't win against Haou. And he didn't mind it.

 

Judai moaned when Haou's hands found their way under his shirt, stroking his stomach and chest. His own hands clasped behind the other's neck, pushing him closer. Haou broke the kiss for air, a trail of saliva connecting them. Haou wasn't questionning his feelings anymore, it just felt right. And he wanted more. Judai yelped then moaned loudly when the gold eyed brunette latched his mouth on his neck and started sucking, licking and nipping at it. Soon, several marks were left on his neck.

 

Haou removed their shirt, and attacked his collarbone. Their two body were shivering, aching for the other. Judai moan again when he felt soft hands stroking his side, and moan louder when Haou started sucking on a nipple. Haou's hands started unzipping Judai's pants as he started sucking the other nipple. When they were undone, Haou remove them, as well as his boxer, leaving his exposed form to his hungry gaze.

 

Judai shivered when he felt coldness meeting his private area, but gasped when the other's mouth trailed kisses on his stomach until his mouth was mere inches from his member. The look Haou was giving him made him shiver in pleasure, and a loud moan escaped his lips when his warm mouth envelopped his most private area. Haou was licking and sucking at his cock, sometimes nipping at it, making Judai moaned and panted from the pleasure. Haou then deep-throated him, enjoying the sound coming from Judai.

 

Judai felt a knock in his stomach building, he was nearing his climax. "H-Haou...I'm gonna...." At this, Haou gave long and deep sucks, making him finally come with a very loud moan. Haou swallowed his seed, then went up for a lust-filled kiss. When they parted, Judai pouted and tugged at Haou's pants. Haou smirked at him, and started removing them with one hand, while Judai was sucking on the fingers of his other hand.

 

Judai eyed the now naked Haou, and blushed. Haou smirked again, and slowly inserted a finger in Judai. When he heard him gasp in pain, he kissed him gently, then nipped at his shoulders. This made Judai forgot the pain, and when Haou saw he was mostly enjoying his kisses, he insert a second finger. Judai moan in discomfort and slight pain. Haou kissed him to distract him, while he scearched for his sweet spot. When Judai arched his body and a deep moan escaped his lips, he knew he had found it. He played with it, making Judai shivered in pure pleasure, and inserted his third finger. Judai winced slightly, but the other two fingers playing with his prostate made him quickly forgot the slight pain in favor of the pleasure.

 

When Haou saw he was enough prepared, he removed his fingers and spit in his hands, coating his hard member in the make-shift lube. He then positionned himself at his entrance. He looked at Judai with a gentle gaze, and felt warm when he saw the loving gaze he was given back. Love... Was it what he was feeling? Looking at Judai again, he knew the answer. Yes. He leaned over his beloved light and kissed him lightly, entering him.

 

Judai gasped in pain while Haou fully entered him. Haou then stopped and kissed him lovingly, letting him adjust. Judai kissed back, his heart beating loudly. He had felt the love in this kiss, and he couldn't be happier. He pushed his hips upward, indicating the other he could move. Haou kissed his forehead, then started thrusting slowly. Judai whimpered Haou's name, then started panting when the pain was mixing with pleasure.

 

Haou stated thrusting faster and harder, earning loud moans. Judai wrapped his legs around his dark half's waist, making him go deeper. He arched his back and scream loudly in pleasure when Haou hit his prostate dead-on. Haou wrapped his arms around Judai's neck and chest, pressing him closer while he thrusted at a lightning speed.

 

"Judai... I love you..." Haou whispered in Judai's ear. Judai widdened his eyes.

"H-Haou... I love you too..."

The two screamed each other name in pleasure when they came as the same time.

 

Some minutes later, Judai was sleeping in Haou's arms, a content smile on his face. Haou was looking at him lovingly, stroking his cheek. He then kissed his cheek and whispered:

"Sleep well, I will visit you whenever I can... My dear little light..."

 

 

 

                                                                                          _The end._


End file.
